megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
NetherRealm Studios
NetherRealm Studios (stylized as NetheЯRealm Studios) is an American video game developer based in Chicago, Illinois, founded in May 2010 to replace Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment's WB Games Chicago subsidiary. Led by video game industry veteran and Mortal Kombat co-creator Ed Boon, the studio is in charge of developing the Mortal Kombat and Injustice series of fighting games.1 History On February 12, 2009, Midway Games, developer, publisher and owner of the Mortal Kombat intellectual property, filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy in the United States.23 Warner Bros. subsequently acquired "substantially all of the assets", including Mortal Kombat, This Is Vegas and the Midway Games company structure, on July 10, 2009.45 While Warner Bros. went on to close most of Midway Games' Chicago, Illinois headquarters and San Diego, California and Liverpool, England development studios, they retained the Midway Games Chicago development studio, which became part of Warner Bros.' Interactive Entertainment division.67 The surviving studio was renamed WB Games Chicago a few days later.89 On April 20, 2010, the studio was reincorporated as NetherRealm Studios, effectively replacing WB Games Chicago.1011 NetherRealm Studios' first game, the ninth installment and reboot of the Mortal Kombat series, was released in April 2011. Their first game in an original intellectual property, Injustice: Gods Among Us, based on the DC Universe, was released in 2013.1213 The success of the two games allowed the development of respective sequels; Mortal Kombat X in 2015 and Injustice 2 in 2017.1415 Meanwhile, NetherRealm Studios has also developed the Android and iOS versions of Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, Batman: Arkham Origins and WWE Immortals. NetherRealm Studios' next game, Mortal Kombat 11, was released on April 23, 2019.16 Games Mortal Kombat Originals * Mortal Kombat (1992 video game) * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat 3 * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Mortal Kombat 4 * Mortal Kombat Gold * Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * Mortal Kombat Advance * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition * Mortal Kombat: Deception * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Mortal Kombat: Unchained * Ultimate Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (original version) Modern * Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) * Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection * Mortal Kombat Trilogy Extended * Mortal Kombat X * Mortal Kombat X: Worlds Unraveled * Mortal Kombat: Adventure of Johnny Cage * Mortal Kombat: The Legend of Jerrod * Mortal Kombat: Dark Ages * Mortal Kombat 11 * Mortal Kombat: Paradise * Mortal Kombat Zero * Mortal Kombat 4 (remake) * Mortal Kombat: The Armageddon Chronicles * Mortal Kombat vs. Shonen Jump Universe * Mortal Kombat ♃ * Ultimate Mortal Kombat ♃ New Era * Mortal Kombat Reborn * Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter DC Comics * Batman: Arkham City Lockdown * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Batman: Arkham Origins (mobile) * Lantern Wars * Injustice 2 WWE * WWE Immortals Dreamworks * Dreamworks Battle Royale * Dreamworks Battle Royale 2 Ghostbusters * Ghost Corps Nintendo * Pokkén Tournament 2 Valve * Team Fortress 3 Microsoft * Microsoft All-Star BRAWL Sony * PlayStation War Zone RWBY * RWBY: Battle for Remnant Transformers * Transformers: One Shall Stand Capcom * Capcom Gals Fighters Original Games * Chousentouki * Chousentouki 2 * Chousentouki 3 * Chousentouki Origins * Chousentouki Gakuin no Kenka Gakkou * Chousentouki 4: Shadow Brawl * Gajin School Class Fighters * Pixel Fighters * Vengeance * Dawn of Genesis * Worldwide Brawlers Deviant Fighters * Ballad of Death * Rite of Battle * Specter Stoppers * All-Out Mythos Civil War * Dreadphobia * Yume Tales * Total Fury * School Fighting Tournament * AAAP (Asstral Aphix Alpha Tournament) Crossovers * Avengers vs. Street Fighter * Blizzard vs. Capcom * Brutal Fists X Lord of the Underground * Cartoon Network vs. Capcom: World Generation * Capcom vs. Nintendo * Capcom vs. Sony * Dark Kombat * Darkstalkers vs. Creepypasta Monsters * Darkstalkers vs. SCP Foundation * DC vs. Capcom * Gainax vs. Capcom * Hallowteens vs. Jetix Universe * Justice League vs. Street Fighter * Justice League Dark vs. Darkstalkers * Lord of the Underground X Brutal Fists * Marvel vs. EA * Marvel vs Namco * Marvel vs. Nintendo * Marvel vs. SNK * Marvel vs. Valve All-Stars * Marvel Horrors vs. Darkstalkers * Monster Kombatants vs. Darkstalkers * Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (alternate version) * Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Mega Man X Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Nintendo Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. SEGA Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. SNK Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter Universe * Mortal Kombat vs. Valve Universe * Mortal Kombat X Bandai Namco Universe * Namco VS. SNK * Namco X Nintendo * Nintendo vs Square Enix * Nintendo vs SEGA * Nintendo vs SNK * Nintendo X DC Universe * SEGA Superstars Brawl * Shonen Jump vs Nintendo * SNK vs. DC Universe * Valve vs. Capcom * Xiaolin vs. Avatar Direct-to-Videos An film series based on the fabulous game franchise, Mortal Kombat, while Ed Boon is planning the biggest films at the animated projects along with the very popular Blood of Heretic franchise around. Studios and Subsidiaries EarthRealm Games An deviant fighter company, video game publisher owned by NetherRealm Studios. The videogame company featuring the deviant fighters and use OCs. Feature the several original games by EarthRealm Games such as the: Freestyle Warriors, Light Forge, Mecha Realmers, Gravejustice, Youth Beyond and Spoils of Inferior. Edenia Interactive An secondly video game developer owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring action, adventure, survival horror, RPG, shooter, etc. Outworld Entertainment A American film owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring a films based on the each video games durring an animated films, so they active like Marvel Comics or DC Comics. ChaosRealm Productions A currently video game publisher owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring an MMO/MMORPG games. OrderRealm Development A television studio owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring television series for each video games. DreamRealm Novel A novel studio owned by NetherRealm Studios which is featuring novels. NightmareRealm TV A television channel owned by NetherRealm Studios, if even done for only website. Heaven Films A production film owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring live-action movies that is currently the reboot movie of the series based on the game franchise, Mortal Kombat. Rellim Ohcanep Publications A production films owned by NetherRealm Studios, featuring the crossover films. Ilkan Comics A comic studio owned by NetherRealm Studios which is featuring between comic books and mangas. CrystalRealm Industries A web project owned by NetherRealm Studios, take on the worldwide, features the animated, live action and anime to performing the movies and television series only. Featuring deviant fighters such as Attributes Unchained, Overwrath, Blood of Heretic, Battle Rhythm, BeastKnights and The Superpowered Trilogy, etc. Xaa-Soft A online game website owned by NetherRealm Studios to have created like Cartoon Network did. Featuring the online games that is being unlimited times for the future. Zaterra Softworks An engine production owned by NetherRealm Studios, planned to create some engines for entire games. Vaeternus Mobile A mobile device owned by NetherRealm Studios. Featuring some mobile games with movies on the phone. Arnyek Idle An third video game developer owned by NetherRealm Studios. Osh-Tekk Creatives An second video game publisher by NetherRealm Studios. Hinpar Soundtrack A features above to the musics owned by NetherRealm Studios whereas have created. SentidicalRealm Console A newer company owned by NetherRealm Studios which to created any reason consoles. MobiusRealm World-ONline One of the two newer company owned by NetherRealm Studios which is connected the networks of entire worldwides. Nexus Channel A official channel that is can be connect the worldwide durring in each sites of, owned by NetherRealm Studios. One Realm Project A streaming service which is take on living games by legendary co-creator of Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon, trying to best made be right on games and movies. Taked on the entire franchises and available on the worldwide. Kosmology check to this media franchise, see here.Category:Companies